Oh Derp..
We all have our epic failures. Derp. >_> #WiiRockers Fail Moments IRC fails go here. Kanta/Backup Loader : ...every time I put in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, it makes me update the system : so I have to mod IOS37 every time I quit playing NSMB : o_O : thats wierd D:\\ : Also for GH5 : which backup loader are you launching it with? '': I launch from teh disc channel '' : ... : derp : DERP : -_- '': I'm still a newfag '' '' : =] '' : >_> : fail JohnHenry's Abuse * JohnHenry removes ban on *!44736739@* * JohnHenry removes ban on *!4ac3102f@* * JohnHenry removes ban on whatislove!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on billy_mays_here!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on loudness!*@* * JohnHenry removes channel operator status from UB2R-B0T * JohnHenry removes ban on *!*@isomerica.net * JohnHenry removes ban on *!cmh@hide-C3A0E2D7.isomerica.net * JohnHenry removes ban on the_rules!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on nov10-2009!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on Let_the_truth_be_told>!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on ~r:sigparb2004.uqo.ca * JohnHenry removes ban on kantas_win!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on *!5EF95DC7@* * JohnHenry removes ban on *!*@*5EF95DC7.mibbit.com * JohnHenry removes ban on *!*5dd56e15@*.mibbit.com * JohnHenry removes ban on *!*@*dip.t-dialin.net * JohnHenry removes ban on *!*@*.dip.t-dialin.net * JohnHenry removes ban on *!*5dd56fb1@*.mibbit.com * JohnHenry removes ban on *!*sag@*.dip.t-dialin.net * JohnHenry removes ban on *!*@994FCDCC.dip.t-dialin.net * JohnHenry removes ban on *!*@dip.t-dialin.net * JohnHenry removes ban on coolface!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on worm!*@* wtf ekirbies dont hAS ARMS >-. * JohnHenry removes ban on rrftp2!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on flyingmonkeyswiifc!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on epic_five_kings!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on oh_lawl!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on I3lade_fail!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on cut_her_eye!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on eastabunney_wiifc!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on icygh5d00d!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on itchyskree!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on ring_of_fire!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on pluies_win!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on *!4b4973b1@* What the hell o_o * JohnHenry removes ban on cawkbreeze!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on nicks_win!*@ * JohnHenry removes ban on FMWs_Discovery!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on boxxy!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on rrftp!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on FewF-E_Fail!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on *!*@hide-8E0CD1E5.nycmny.east.verizon.net * JohnHenry removes ban on *!424a69b6@* * JohnHenry removes ban on epic!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on zombehskree!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on *!47c29809@* * JohnHenry removes ban on whynottogetninjad!*@* WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT? O____O * JohnHenry removes ban on pluie_licks!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on i3lade_fails!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on I3lades_fail!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on *!*@rsvlcmta01.rlvlar.lr.dh.suddenlink * JohnHenry removes ban on *!*@733C8F2D.134E571A.F4E96619.IP * JohnHenry removes ban on *!4ac2917f@* WTH blarr * JohnHenry removes ban on *!727ff624@* * JohnHenry removes ban on *!*@hide-B823BD61.mudmagic.com * JohnHenry removes ban on *!*@suddenlink * JohnHenry removes ban on *!bb09eba5@hide-54C2325B.mibbit.com * JohnHenry removes ban on *!c92384b7@hide-54C2325B.mibbit.com * JohnHenry removes ban on *!*@189.17.*.* * JohnHenry removes ban on *!bd11763a@* * JohnHenry removes ban on d865f16a!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on *!*@216.101.241.106 * JohnHenry removes ban on *!d865f16a@* * JohnHenry removes ban on *!d53d38b2@* * JohnHenry removes ban on *!*@d27-96-87-33.nap.wideopenwest.com who opped the bot? * JohnHenry removes ban on *!601b2157@hide-54C2325B.mibbit.com * JohnHenry removes ban on *!7909ddbc@* * JohnHenry removes ban on *!4adce59a@* * JohnHenry removes ban on *!4b65bf19@* * JohnHenry removes ban on shiny_sneasel!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on the_law_of_indubitability!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on The_three_legendary_birds!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on The_four_regis!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on wesker!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on sdrib_yradnegel_eerht_eht!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on roflcopter!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on lol!*@* wait NICK WHY * JohnHenry removes ban on zomg_headdress!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on the_shocker!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on ceI!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on *!*@pool-71-174-234-153.bstnma.fios.verizon.net * JohnHenry removes ban on erektus!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on Jesus!*@* no one O_o WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY * JohnHenry removes ban on ban!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on ASPLOGEPI!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on regirice!*@* * JohnHenry removes ban on *!47f67819@* * JohnHenry sets ban on *!*@hide-F02D91A.dhcp.stls.mo.charter.com I DIDNT NICK D: * JohnHenry removes exempt on pluie!*@* * JohnHenry removes exempt on Gorlock316!*@* * JohnHenry removes exempt on FretsOnFireGh2!*@* * JohnHenry removes exempt on TrI30T!*@* * JohnHenry removes exempt on I3lade!*@* I promise to be good and well-behaved with my new op superpowers Later that day.... 00:00 Sushi Nick accidentally gave JohnHenry OP and then that happened. 00:00 Kitsune it was me lol 00:00 Gorlock316 did the bot pm you? 00:01 Kitsune no 00:01 Gorlock316 why did you give him op then? 00:01 Gorlock316 o__o 00:01 Kitsune i hit a button 00:01 Kitsune it said MOP 00:01 Gorlock316 oh -____- 00:01 Kitsune i didnt know what it did,. 00:01 Gorlock316 mass op Kanteh! Regular Day *** cmd93 has joined #wiirockers CODEH! .D KANTEH .D Another Regular Day *** cmd93 has joined #wiirockers CODEH! .D KANTEH .D One day *** cmd93 has joined #wiirockers KANTEH! .D wait Wat? o- What the hell did I just do fail ..... lmao Gaming Fails TopRocker0013 *In LOZ:LTTP when I got to that boss in the 5 floor, you know that worm dude, I literally got knocked down by him 57 times before I beat him >.> Kantatzu *In Golden Sun: The Lost Age, I had to get to level 50 before I could actually beat the Doom Dragon. My brother beat it at level 26 -____ *I choked on Closer. Timmy5000 *Mega Man : Fight with Gutsman, died with one shot left *F-Zero GX : Killed 19 other Racers, and then fell off the track on the final lap *NFL Street 2 : Threw 5 Interceptions in a row. *Tony Hawk Underground : Crashing a manual during a 5 million point combo *Tony Hawk Down Hill Jam : Playing it in the first place. *Madworld : Not playing it Enough Other Fails I DEMAND MORE FAIL! '' ''